Our Verison Of Love
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Well I actually enjoyed writing the first chapter to this so yeah. It's another Vampire story but I'm going to make it as interesting as possible. ENJOY MY LOVELIES!
1. Hide And Seek

I was running, So fast and so far... I didn't quite remember why I was running but I knew I had to get away. I found myself in the woods, It appeared to be late at night and it was scary as hell. It was like an endless, pitch black maze with never ending twists and turns, I didn't know where to go because everywhere I looked it was all the same. Darkness. I'd been running for a while now and I felt my body getting weaker so I rested on the bottom of a tree for a few seconds to get my breath back until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Why are you running from me, Sonny?"

It was Chad. I stared at him for a moment and began to run again but he appeared in front of me. I gulped and watched him stare at me expecting an answer.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He tapped his foot on the muddy ground.

"I-I-..." I stuttered. "What are you?"

"I told you." Chad breathed.

"But I don't believe you. You can't be." I looked away in disbelief.

"You don't believe me? You believed me before... Before I told you this, Before you would believe everything I say... Why not now?" Chad looked confused.

"Because Vampire's dont exsist." I protested, I wasn't being fooled by him.

"They do." Chad whispered. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know..." I looked around slightly confused. I guess I believed him but it was shocking really, If you had just been told that your boyfriend was a Vampire you'd have the same reaction.

"Look, Whether you believe me or not we need to get out of here. It's dangerous." Chad grabbed my hand but I pulled it away. "What... You wont let me touch you now? Is that it?"

"Dangerous?" I stared back at him.

"I have people hunting me, Slayers... Trained to kill Vampires." Chad told me as he grabbed my hand again and tried to pull me away.

I was about to argue back with him and tell him this wasn't some kind of film when I heard people getting closer and closer. Chad turned around in the direction of the noise and then looked back at me.

"Still don't believe me?" He asked.

"Fine fine." I sighed as he yanked me away.

After two seconds we ended up the grounds of a massive castle... But we were just in the forest which was a good twenty-minute walk away.

"But-" I looked around making sure everything was real and that I wasn't dreaming. "... It's real!"

"Yes Sonny... That gate is real." He stared at me as I stood rubbing the metal gate.

"Oh..." I quickly moved my hand away from the gate and focused on Chad. "How did we get here so quickly?"

"I told you. I'm a Vampire..." Chad smiled.

I smiled slightly and then looked serious. "Is it dangerous?"

"Is what dangerous?" Chad looked back seeming slightly confused about my question.

"Is a life with you dangerous... And I want your honest opinon..."

I noticed him pause for a moment and gulp before replying. "Yes, It is."

"... And you want me around that? All the danger?" I laughed.

"It's not ideal no." Chad said bluntly.

"Right well that put a damper on the situation." I tried to lighten the mood as best I could.

"But, I will always protect you and if you choose to stay with me I'll look after you." Chad smiled holding out his hand.

"Who said I was making a choice? I like danger." I smiled as I took his hand.

"Well danger is all you're gonna get!" Chad laughed.


	2. Playing With Evil

It had been about a month since Chad told me his secret, and everything was going great. I was living in the castle with him and his famil, His father wasn't too thrilled about the idea at the start but to be honest I think he's getting around the idea that i'm living there now. Chad's sister, Scarlett, was amazing with me. She showed me some of her clothes that would help me fit in around the castle just incase other Vampire's came for visits, If I atleast looked like a Vampire they wouldn't suspect a thing... Apart from my smell which has been sorted out. Everything was going perfectly until something changed. Chad. He wasn't acting himself anymore, He had changed into something so dark and so scary.

"What's happened to you?" I asked as Scarlett stood next to me as we both questioned the behavour of Chad.

"Nothing, Nothing has happened I am Chad Dylan Cooper..." Chad said in a strange tone of voice.

"That's not you, That's definatly not you Chad." Scarlett protested. "Where's my little brother!"

"HE'S HERE!" Chad screamed as there was a flash of lightening making my knees wobble as I stood stiff against the wall of the castle.

"You're not the Chad I feel in love with." I spoke quietly.

"What did you say!" Chad shouted as he walked closer to me grabbed hold of my chin.

I felt Scarlett grab hold of my hand and before I knew it, We were in a forest, the same forest that I was in when I first found out that Vampire's existed. Chad hadn't been right for days, Something happened and it seemed to me that Scarlett knew exactly what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me or are we just going to keep walking in silence?" I asked stopping in the middle of the muddy path way as she turned to face me.

"Every Vampire has an evil side, A double reflection. The bad side takes over you when you become a certain age. Only the most powerful Vampire's can avoid the change between good and evil." Scarlett spoke, Her words so care.

"So, Chad's going through the change?" I asked.

"Chad's going through a lot more than the change. When the change happens, You're still in contact with your good side. Chad's lost his good side, He's caught." Scarlett explained.

"We just need to make him good again?" This Vampire logic was pretty easy once you got your head around the fact that they shouldn't even exist.

"You need to talk to him."

"Me?! Right, Fine... You may as well write on my tomb-stone now..."

"Sonny he loves you, His good side and his bad. He's still the same person, His decisons are blured and misguided but one things for sure... His feelings for you are exactly the same. He wouldn't dream of hurting you, It might seem like he hates you when you speak to him but that's only his bad side talking, Just try and get through to his good..." Scarlett told me, It was as if she was preparing me.

"Why are you acting like this is going to happen now?" I stared at her looking slightly worried.

"Because it is." As the words came out of her mouth Chad stood in the distance. Slowly making his way towards us.

"Chad, I know what's going on... I'm going to help you." I said slightly hesistant.

"Help me? Why would YOU help ME!" Chad shouted.

"Because I love you."

"You dont love me, You even said... I am not the Chad that you feel in love me. So tell me, Who am I Sonny?" Chad questioned me as he circled me like a wolf looking for it's prey.

"You're the one that I love and I am going to get you through this, It's only the change, Scarlett told me. It's your evil side talking but you're going to be okay. You just need to fight it, Chad. I'm here for you every step of the way!" I smiled, It appeared like everything I was saying was working.

"NO!" Chad shouted as he darted towards me and tried to bite me.

"I believe in you, I believe you can beat this Chad, Honestly I do..." I whispered in his ear gently.

"ERRGH!" He pushed me away and cried in pain.

After a few moments of him crying in pain and anger me and Scarlett witnessed something completely strange, Chad was having a conversation with himself his good and evil side both talking.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chad's good side spoke.

"Never, You need me... A Vampire needs evil or they just get walked all over, Do you want to be a fool?" Well it was obvious this was his bad side.

"A Vampire doesn't need to just be evil or powerful, A Vampire is a being... I don't want to be like those Vampire's everyone is scared of..." Chad's good side explained.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE, THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED!" Screamed his evil side.

"No. I've got everything I need..." Chad turned to look at me. "Sonny. She believed in me... I dont need you, I need her." I felt Chad hug me.

With that we all watched as his evil side ran off into the distance.

"You believed in me then." Smiled Chad.

"Of course I did." I smiled back at him.

"Scarlett, Thank you for telling her about the change... I'd never have defeated him if it wasn't for you two." Chad looked at us both.

"It's cool dude, I needed my boring little brother back anyway." Scarlett laughed.

"No more changing, No more evil sides I need to worry about?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't be, No..." Chad looked unsure.


End file.
